Nothing's going right
by briana35805
Summary: It's about Love, Honesty, Abuse, and truth. It's about Romance, and Dating. But, it's also about Worrying, Pain, and Tears. And mostly, it's about Everlasting Friendship. [Rated T for Adult and Teen Situations] R&R! [NO LONGER ON HiATUS]
1. Call From Lilly

**A/N: I do not own Hannah Montana, or it's characters, or any songs this story may mention. But I do own this story, as well as the characters Candi Magnolia and Holly Fontana. Please read and review. Hope you like it!**

Miley stretched her arms high above her head. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. She looked at the electric clock on the left of her. It read, "11:15".

She had overslept. "Miley!" Someone called from downstairs. She quickly threw the blue sheet, and big thick lightblue comforter off of her, and kicked her legs up, then jumped out of her bed. She quickly stomped her way downstairs, eager to watch the new episode of "Zombie High".

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Her father, Robbie Ray called, holding a skillet, and wearing an apron. Miley's obnoxious older brother, Jackson, flinged himself onto the couch before Miley could get there.

"Jackson, move!" Miley tried to push him away, but failed. "Jackson, move!" Jackson mimicked her, in a teasing girlish voice. "Jackson, let your sister watch television. The new episode of 'Zombie School' is on." Robbie yelled from the kicthen. "'Zombie High' ,Daddy." Corrected Miley, as Jackson got up, and threw a pillow at her.

Miley quickly jerked the remote off the sidetable, and clicked it on. It was the episode where Miley's friend, Candi Magnolia...also known as Holly Fontana, teen popstar, stars as the cheerleader/prom queen, whom the zombies are after. "Stop. Don't take the girl. It's me you want." Miley watched as her exboyfriend kicked, and punched, and pushed the zombies all over the place. Until they were all gone. He ran up to the girl, and lifted her from the floor. "Thanks for saving me from the mean old zombies." Miley's friend told him from the tv. 'Candi really needs to learn to act better. Maybe she should just sticked to singing.' Miley laughed at her thoughts, as she watched them get closer and closer and finally kiss. Miley knew that Candi, the shy, sweet girl that goes to Seaview was Holly Fontana. And she knew that Candi had two identities because she wanted to feel like a normal kid. Miley knows what that's like. However, she couldn't help but feel that Candi did like Jake, her exboyfriend, as more than a friend. She knew the kiss was only for acting purposes. But she felt it was growing more personal from her own experience. Miley was shaken out of her thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Miley. It's Lilly." Lilly, Miley's best friend in the whole wide world, knew that Miley has been in a vulnerable stage ever since the breakup, and that she was the only one that Miley could really talk to.

Miley sighed of relief. "Oh, Lilly. Im so glad it's you."

"Sure. I knew you'd need me to call you." Lilly smiled behind her tears. As she regreted to tell Miley something, that could make her cry. Something...something that would make her best friend run away in tears. "But, Miley? There's something I need to tell you. I hope you're sitting down..."


	2. Emo Songs

**Disclaimer: Hello, loves. Okay, once again I say: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters. I own the characters Holly Fontana and Candi Magnolia, and the songs in this chapter. Enjoy, and I wont post more unless I get four positive reviews. Hope ya like this chappy!**

"I am. What's up?" Miley sounded worried.

Lilly inhaled, then exhaled. "Candi's going to the dance."

"Okay, so?"

"...with Jake" Lilly continued.

Everything was silent for a few minutes.

"Im okay with it. Really." Miley lied.

Lilly knew she really wasn't. **_Hello!! Can you say denial?!_** Lilly was drounding in her thoughts as she always does. Miley broke the silence.

"Lilly? You still there?"

Lilly snapped out of it, then spoke up. "Yeah! Im still here. I have to go, though. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Without saying anything else, both girls hung up.

Lilly's P.O.V.

_**Why did I have to tell her? I mean, really. Oliver's better at breaking bad news than I am. Calm down, Lilly. Everything will be alright. At school tomorrow, just blend in. Act like you know nothing. No matter what anyone says.**_

Regular P.O.V.

At School.

Miley is stuffing things into her locker, then shuts it, and turns around.

Miley's P.O.V.

_**Oh, no. Jake! What do I say? I don't want to talk to him. No. I have to. Wait. I don't have to do anything. Uh oh. He's getting closer. Should I leave? What are you doing?! Dont look at him! Are you crazy?! Should I ask him if he's really going to the dance with Candi? What do I do? Oh, no. Here he comes. Just smile. Smile, wave, and start light conversation. Perfect.**_

Jake's P.O.V.

_**There she is. She looks so beautiful today. I feel like im on the Titanic. Should I go with Candi, or ask Miley? Well...we did break up, so maybe that's not such a good idea. Okay, well...im just gonna say hi, and ask her whats up. Simple, yet perfect. Alright. Smile, wave, and start light conversation. Awesome.**_

"Hey, Miley. Sup?" **_Direct. You're goin' places, Ryan_.**

Regular P.O.V.

Miley swallowed her gum, then smiled softly.

Miley's P.O.V.

_**Can't think of anything to say. Just wait. Wait for it...wait for it...**_

"Miley?" asked Jake.

_Huh? **Oh wait. I should probably say that outloud.**_

"Huh?" _**Okay, that was good. Square one.**_

Regular P.O.V.

Jake looked around, then met her eyes.

"I was just wondering whats up?" Jake looked confused.

"Oh! Uhh...n-nothing. I was just getting ready to go to homeroom." Miley answered with a summed tone.

"Cool. We can walk there together." Jake was about to say something else, when out of nowhere, Candi came.

"Hey, guys! Does anyone remember where my locker is?" Candi asked with that sweet smile that everyone loved.

Jake, who was baffled, looked at Miley with "im sorry" written in his eyes, and then to Candi. "Sure, I remember. I'll take you there, come on."

As the two walked away, Miley rolled her eyes, then took big heaping steps into the homeroom class.

Mr. Corelli watched as Miley walked in, clutching her books. He was about to tell her she was way too early, but then he realized that this classroom was the only place she could gather her thoughts controllably. Miley took her usual seat, and layed her head down on the desk, and closed her eyes. The first bell rang...Lilly came in, followed by Oliver...fourty seconds later, Amber and Ashley came in...then Jake...then Candi...Then every other student rushed to find there seats before the second bell rang. The second bell rang. Mr. Corelli walked up and shut the door.

Miley looked over to Candi. Who was writing in her song book. Most likely...a song. She leaned over and stared at Candi until Candi noticed her stare. "What are you looking at?" Candi laughed.

"Candi, What are you writing?" Miley asked with the same summed tone from before.

"Just a new Holly Fontana song. Wanna read it?" Candi grabbed the book, then reached it to her friend, watching carefully at Mr. Corelli so he wouldn't take it up, and read it...thus, blowing her secret.

Miley took the book quickly, and flipped a few pages to the incomplete song, with black pencil scratches to cover each word that Candi didn't think quite fit in every other sentence.

_I break these walls to find who I really am._

_Could I be like they say I am?_

_Should I let it go...or keep it with me._

_But Im about tired to all these things they need to stop._

_They really should stop._

_No matter how hard I try._

_I keep letting go, I keep letting go._

_So I'll just break these walls, break the glass._

_And tear my wrists to shreds._

_If only I wish...If only I wish_

_all these lies weren't true._

Miley looked back to up to Candi, who had her head rested in her left palm, leaning her elbow on the desk, moving her index finger in a circular motion, to Miley, it looked like a heart. Candi caught her stare, then smiled uneasily. Miley looked back at the song with a concerned look. She knew Candi had a troubled past, but she thought it had ended. Something was fishy. Why did Candi just automatically _give_ her the notebook with no free cares? Hmm...

At home

Miley is sitting on the living room couch playing her guitar and singing.

_"From what I read_

_These things in her head_

_aren't just karma._

_It's really the pain._

_You'll see it in her eyes._

_You'll hear it in her voice._

_I think it's about me._

_She's stealing my boy._

_But these words in my mind._

_Are open and true._

_Less alone what I saught for and cried for._

_Is what it's really going to do._

_Break a young girl's heart._

_Maybe even two._

_How come this is my fault?_

_How can I help her_

_Feel alright,_

_With these songs that she writes?"_

Miley thought for a moment, then set the guitar down and grabbed her notebook, sit back against the backboard of the couch, and wrote the song down. Jackson came down the stairs.

"Nice song."

Miley was startled. "Jackson! Did you...hear that?" Miley hoped he didn't. Even though she already knew he most likely did.

"Yeah. I thought it was...intresting." Jackson sat down on the couch next to him. The look in her eyes was pain...hurt...and the look of loss. Jackson knows what she feels. He felt the same when his exgirlfriend, Maylene died in a housefire.

"It's about Candi. She's this girl I go to school with and she's really upset because she thinks im upset because she's going to the dance with Jake." Miley crossed her legs, and tapped the pencil eraser rapidly on the notepad.

"Well...maybe you just shouldn't worry about it. It'll all ease in time. The worst things in life are for those who suffer over the worst things in life."

"Where did you hear that, a Hallmark card?" Miley asked, half joking.

Jackson laughed. "Nope. A homeless man was holding up a sign down here on highway 4."

Miley laughed, then smiled. She loved having these moments with Jackson. This one was Bittersweet. She liked the plain, sweet ones. Yucky bittersweet moments. Jackson got up and walked away. So Miley wouldn't see him, he hid underneath the piano.

Jackson's P.O.V.

**_Why is she doing this to herself? Why is she taking care of someone else...when she should be taking care of herse...wait a tick. That's right. She is doing for herself. She wants Jake back. Perfect! She's my sister. My baby sister. And I want her to be happy. Wait, did I really just say that? I totally have to stop thinking to myself. Wait. That made no sense. Gosh. Sometimes I think Lilly in a dress makes more sense. _**

Regular P.O.V.

Miley keeps jotting down the song. As if by magic, the pencil seems to just float along the paper writing out the perfect words. Soon, Miley was finished. Then she started talking to herself.

"Tomorrow at the Hannah Montana concert...everyone...even Holly Fontana...is gonna wonder where I got the idea for this song. Ooh! I can't wait!"


	3. Candi's Secret

**Chapter three**

_"Candi's Secret"_

**_Candi's P.O.V._**

_I can't believe it. I need help. I really shouldn't do this. Alot of people are depending on me. I wanna give them a good show. But...Im afraid. Okay, just do it. It's not that hard. Alot of celebrities have done this._

I closed my eyes, and held the razor to the edge of my wrist. I was just about to slide it quickly across, when my sister, Brandi, who's four, called me to come downstairs.

_Great. Another interuption. _"Coming!"_ I hate my family._

I pulled down my sleeve, put the razor back onto the bathtub, and put the pills back into the medicine cabinet. I opened the bathroom door, and turned the light off. As fast as I could, I stomped my way down the stairs and into the livingroom, where my family was sitting, waiting patiently for me.

"Candi, have a seat." My mother gestured her hand toward the empty chair next to her. I sat down. "We are very disapointed. Holly Fontana's new single, _"What's it gonna be?"_ is now number 54 on the charts."

I swallowed my gum, hoping they wouldn't see. I wasn't allowed to chew gum. Only Brandi was.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" My dad asked me with a snappy tone. I sighed, and my toes curled in my shoes. I knew what was about to come. I just had to live with it.

"Im sorry." 'Im sorry.' That's all I said. I was about to get beaten again, and all I said was 'Im sorry'. As my father stood up and walked toward me, and my mother covered Brandi's eyes, I shut mine as well. I didn't want to have to see it. Feeling it hurt bad enough. I counted to seven in my head, then he took one hit. I screamed. It hurt. I counted to fourteen, he slapped me twice. Once on the left cheek, once on the right. I opened my eyes to see if it was over. It wasn't. He grabbed my arms, squeezed them tight, bruising them, then he threw me against the brick wall, where the fireplace is. The firebrush landed on my lap. My hands were covered in soot. My hair was a mess by this point. My left eye was black and purple. He came up to me, and punched me. This time, harder. I was starting to cry. My mascara-tear had reached the edge of my chin, and was about to fall. I quickly wiped it away, then stood up. My arms were bruised. My eye was black and purple, my cheeks were pink, I hoped it was over. He pointed me to the stairs, and kicked me, pushing me to where my face landed hard on them. I got mascara all over the stair. I knew I'd have to clean that up, later. I was grounded. All because my dumb song was 54 on the charts. I'd hated to have seen what would have happened if it wasn't even_ on_ the charts.

I made my way back up to my room, and shut the door. I flung myself onto the bed in pain, and cried into my pillow. I rose my head up quickly and stared at the window.

_I have to go to Jake's. It's the only place Im safe. God, please let Jake be home!_

I grabbed my things, and tossed them out the window, they landed into the bush. I found my rope, and threw it out the window, then climbed out. I landed into the bush, as well. I found the sensation of stinging on my cheeks grow more and more painful each second. I grabbed my things and ran. I ran. I ran far away. All the way to Jake's house.

**_Jake's P.O.V._**

"Okay, as usual there is nothing on." I was talking to myself again. My head was worried about Candi, and my heart was worried about Miley. I didn't know what to do. I was caught between two girls. Every guy's worst nightmare! Which is why Tv always helps get my mind off of Miley and Candi.

The Television

_"Hi. And welcome to "This week in Hollywood". Im Bree Samuels. With me now is Jake Ryan and co-star Holly Fontana here...with me...to talk about a few upcoming episodes of Zombie High! So Jake, I..."_

Jake

"Okay, nothing good on that channel." So, once again, I flicked to another one.

The Television

_"For a dead girl, I've never felt so alive."_

_"Then why did you run away from me?"_

_"Dont you see? Our love could never be. We could never be together."_

_"Well, maybe this will change your mind..."_

_"Stop. The reason our love could never be is because...I love demon dog!"_

Jake

"Well, then why dontcha go makeout with _him!_"I flicked the tv off. Nothing good on anyway. Too bad my parents weren't home. Otherwise, I'd have other things to do. Instead of babysitting my baby sister. Who wouldn't stop crying. There was a knock at the door. I walked over and answered it.

"Candi. What are you doing here? Oh my god. Don't tell me they..." I began.

"They hit me again, Jake." Candi was crying. I felt so bad for her. It breaks my heart to hear of someone abusing their child.

I threw my arms around her neck, grabbing my elbows from the other side, and she reached her arms under, and around to my shoulders. I could feel her crying into my shirt. It was so sad. I almost started crying. But, I couldn't. I had to be strong for her. I decided to let her stay at my house. Mom and dad wouldn't care. They know what was going on. I told them. But I promised Candi I wouldn't tell anyone else. That's why I couldn't tell my three other best friends, Lilly, Oliver, and Miley.

She pulled away from me. "I need to stay here for a while."

_phew._

"Sure. You know you're always welcome here, okay?" I reached my arm out, and rubbed her shoulder. She looked a little uncomfortable, so I stopped. She went and layed down on my couch. I covered her up with a blanket, and turned off the light. I was passing through, and almost headed up to the stairs, when someone knocked on the door. I opened it.

"Miley."

"Hey Jake." Miley smiled at me.

_She's so beautiful. But why did she choose now to come over? Now. When I have a pretty girl asleep on my couch. _

"What are you doing here?"

_I sound like a dumb fat oaf. Strike one._

"I just wanted to come and see you. I just finished watching our episode of Zombie High, and it reminded me of you, so I thought I'd come over." She was smiling so pretty. I really didn't want to kick her out.

"That's sweet, but you have to leave."

_Strike two._

"Well, I just thought that maybe we could get back to-" She began.

Just then, a call from the living room, ruined everything.

"Hey, Jake? Can you bring me your football tshirt? I need something to sleep in other than this." Yep, it was Candi.

"Candi?" Miley asked with a puzzled face.

"Miley?" Candi asked with a puzzled face.

_Strike three, and Im out!_

****


	4. Honesty and Brokenhearts

_**Miley's P.O.V.**_

There I was. Storming my way out of Jake's house. Tipical Jake. Didn't know what to say, or do. He just followed me.

"Miley. Miley, would you come back. Miley!" He chased me, I stopped at the end of his driveway, and spun around.

"What?! What do you expect me to say? What is your excuse this time?" Okay, maybe that was a little mean. But I _had_ to say something, right?

"It's not what you think. Candi just came over and--"

_Oh no. I have to interupt._

I pointed my index finger toward the house. "There is nothing to lead me to not believe you did something with her in there. How do you expect me to live with that?"

"Nothing happened." Okay, maybe he was telling the truth. Or was he? I don't know anymore. What could I say? 'Yeah, Jake. I'll let you go screw my best friend.'? Ugh! Boys.

"Okay, she-she, she came in. Her makeup was running, she was bruised, and she had no other place to go to. Where was I supposed to leave her? I couldn't just leave her out here. Come on, Miley. Besides, we broke up. You shouldn't care if I do that with someone."

I gave him a look.

"Not that I did..."

I crossed my arms and turned my back on him. I couldn't say anything else. I was too...heartbroken...or sad? No! Mad. Yes, the last one. I was too mad.

"But I really couldn't imagine myself doing that with anyone else except you."

_Awww!! He's so sweet. Why did I dump him again? _

I turned around and got up closer to him. My arms were still crossed, only now, I was smiling. Well, I did one of those evil-smile things. Where have of your mouth is smiling, and the other half is, well...not.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

He put his forehead on mine and looked at me.

"That depends. Is it working?"

I smiled fully now. I laughed. "No." I had forgiven him. Wait, I still haven't figured out the whole Candi thing. That must come first. Yes.

"Jake, tell me what is going on now." I demanded. I must say, the whole "hands-on-hips" thing works for me.

He sighed. "I can't."

"Why?" I asked. My heart sank.

"Because I...well, I...I had..."

"Because he promised me he wouldn't tell anyone." Candi stood at the doorway, wearing Jake's football tshirt, and nothing else, I might add. It was long, though. Don't worry. It was light blue, faded a bit, and had the number "14" written in big white letters right in the middle of the front. I once wore that shirt. And I would like to have it back.

"Candi, don't," Jake said quietly to Candi, when she walked down to us. That's when I noticed her bruises. And the anklet on her left ankle, but that's beside the point.

"It's okay, Jake. She deserves to know." Candi patted Jake on the shoulder, then turned to me. She took a deep breath. "Miley," She began, "My...family is mean."

"Well, that's no difference. So is mine, but I..."

"No, Miley. My family is_ really_ mean. My dad, he, he hits me."

_Oh, my gosh. That's awful._

I raised my hand to touch my lips. This was awful news. I hate child abuse.

"Did you go to the police?" I asked, almost crying.

"No, my dad said if I told anyone, he'd kill me. You see, my family...they...they play favorites. Brandi Magnolia, my little sister, who's four, they love her to death. She's their 'little princess'. I used to be their little princess, then they got a new child, and...well, I was already a star. So, why quit? Now, everytime something bad happens, I...get abused. I told Jake because...he was the only person who really understood. And the only reason we're going to the dance together is because...the night before that is when Holly Fontana wins her award. And if I dont...well, you know." Candi looked at her feet. I noticed the bruises on her arms, and her face. Poor thing.

"Wait, just wait. I'm gonna need a minute to get this right." I sighed. And tried to think.

_How could someone do this? To think someone would try and hurt their child. One of God's creatures. It's unbearible! I just...cant contain this. Alright, are you all better Miley? Good. I have to leave. Like, now._

"I gotta go." I said, nearly crying. That dumb voice in my head was telling me I shouldn't leave, but I ignored it. I walked away...never looking back. Hoping Jake would follow me, but he didn't. Big Shocker.

_**Candi's P.O.V.**_

As I watched Miley run away, I felt like I had to, too. But my dad would find me. I looked at Jake.

"Do you think she'll tell?" I asked him, all teary eyed. He hesitated, I wished he hadn't had. That made me nervous...and scared.

"I...I don't know," He replied, looking at me. Was it just me, or was he almost crying, himself?

_Great. Why did he have to choose NOW to be honest._

I sighed, and looked down to my feet. Jake put his arm around me, and we walked inside. It was cold. The air conditionar must have kicked on while we were outside. I sat down on the couch, and pulled my hair out of it's ponytail. Jake sat down beside me.

"Candi, I don't really want you to stay down here by yourself. You're dad might find you. And I'll be upstairs, asleep. I wont be able to hear anything." Jake told me. The sweetness in his voice let me know that he really did care about me.

"I, I know." I answered softly. I was gonna say other things, but...I didn't. I just needed a friend. I threw my arms around him, and kissed him gently on his lips. Not much to my surprise, he was kissing me back. Mmm...

**_Jake's P.O.V._**

_Okay, so she's kissing me. No big deal. I've kissed girls before. But not like this. Wait a second, did we just get into toungue? Okay, this is weirding me out. First I love Miley, now I have some/kinda/sorta/little feelings for Candi? What is it with me and girls with double identities. Well, they are both good kissers. Okay, no problem, Jake. Just decide. Which girl is a better kisser? Mmm...strawberry? Wait, cherry. No...orange! Cheesus, where can you get Orange flavored lipgloss? If me and Miley get back together, I GOTTA buy her some. Yumm! Alright, somebody has to stop this. But who? Alright, looks of it that she's not gonna stop for a while. Good. _

_**Candi's P.O.V.**_

_Mmmm..._

**_Regular P.O.V._**

_Maybe I should walk back. Yeah, I should tell them I've conjured it, and got it all done. Alright, you can do it._

So there I was. After walking around the block twice, I realized I should go back. So I did. And, of course, well, ya'll know what happened right? I opened the door slowly, and quietly crept in, thinking everyone was asleep. Boy, was I ever wrong...


	5. Ex's and Oh's

**CHAPTER 5**

_"Ex's and Oh's"_

**Disclaimer:** **Alright, ya'll, guess what?! I don't own Hannah Montana! Isn't that amazing?! lol. Here is what I own: Holly Fontana, Candi Magnolia, Brandi Magnolia, Mr. and Mrs. Magnolia, Bryon and Sylvia Ryan, Michelle Ryan, the song in this chapter, and this plot.**

* * *

_**"Ex's and Oh's"

* * *

**_Miley stood there and stared at them. She could feel her heart breaking inside of her, as their kisses grew deeper, and more pationate. She looked down, and walked out. Her clicked cowboy boots eased the silence as she shut the door. 

Meanwhile, Jake and Candi both stopped kissing at the same time. They were still leaned close to each other, facing each other. Akward laughter filled the room. Candi looked down and bit her lower lip. She was about to say something, but Jake took over.

"Look, Candi. I really like you, but I can't get into a relationship right now," He wasn't smiling, he placed his hand over hers. She smiled at him.

"Thank God." She answered sweetly. She cocked her head to the side, and he held her hand. "I, I wanna watch tv." She ushered to the tv.

"Okay, we can do it together," Jake replied.

"Do what?" Candi asked, watching Jake, who was turning on the TV.

Jake stopped, and imediately looked at her. "W, watch tv."

Candi sighed of relief. "Oh. I thought you meant...umm...nevermind."

Jake's little sister starts crying.

"Shoot! I'll be right back, Let me just take care of my sister," Jake stood up, and placed his hand on the banister. Candi stood up.

"Jake, I wanna come. Im great with kids." Candi smiled, and tried to pull down the tshirt. It felt like it was getting shorter and shorter every second she was with Jake. He smiled back at her and said, "Come on." Jake helped her walk up the stairs. They were WIDE WIDE WIDE stairs, about a ten foot width, and about thirty steps. They walked down the long hallway, and Jake opened the baby's door. They walked inside.

"Hey, Michelle," Jake picked up the squirmy baby from it's crib. She was wrapped in pink blankets. He looked at Candi, who was standing at the door.

"Well, don't be a stranger, come on." Jake told her, rocking the baby back and forth.

Candi walked closer and looked at the baby. "Jake, she's so pretty." Candi smiled widely. The baby saw her, and smiled just as wide, also stopped crying.

"She likes you," Jake told her, still bouncing the baby in his arms. "Do you want to hold her?" He offered her the baby. Candi took it in her hands, and smiled at it.

"Hey, little girl. Whatcha doin'?" Candi said, in a girly baby voice. "What's her name?" She asked Jake in her normal voice.

"Michelle Ashlyn Ryan" Jake replied, kinda starry eyed, staring at this beautful black haired girl, with part of her hair tucked behind one ear, and the other part dangling over the baby's face.

Candi shot her eyes up to Jake. "Ashlyn?" She chased his eyes.

Jake smiled. "I got to pick the middle name," He smiled. You see, Candi's full name was Candi Ashlyn Magnolia. Get my drift?

They both looked at the baby, who was still smiling, and cooing. Candi began to sang to her, and she layed her back into the crib.

_"Listen to me,  
free your mind.  
One heart to heart.  
Just a trouble with you.  
So just close your eyes.  
And think of me, too.  
You can stay with me,  
or go with her.  
Make your choice.  
What's it gonna be?"_

Jake smiled. "Beautiful song, I can't believe it's number 54." Candi smiled back, then looked back at the baby, whom she was tickling. "Yeah, except your opinion doesn't really matter, though. It's my big asshole of a manager named Dad."

Jake cleared his throat. Candi realized why.

"Oops," she looked at the baby. "Sorry, Michelle." Candi smiled. She realized baby's pick up bad words, and she shouldn't have said, the "a" word. Jake smiled at her.

"You know," he began, "you're really great with kids. Are you free next Saturday?" He asked.

Candi had both hands on the crib bars, she smiled at Jake. "Sure, Im always free. Why?" She dropped her smile.

"Maybe you could help me babysit. My parents are going to some Country Club thing for fancy rich people, and I have to babysit. You wanna help?" Jake explained, sitting down on the little in the room. Candi cocked her head, then smiled, and walked over to him, and sat on his lap.

"Sure," She leaned her forehead on his. "I'd like that."

She got off of his lap, and sat on the floor in front of him. She layed her head on his lap, as he covered her with a blanket, she held her index finger up. "Only one thing,"

"Name it." Jake responded.

"Don't take advantage of me," Candi whispered.

Jake smiled. "I wont." He answered softly.

He tilted his head back, and they both went to sleep. Only to cause a shocker for his parents, when they arrived home, the next morning. Jake's mom, Sylvia, walked into the baby's room.

"OH! Where's my wittle Michelle!" She squealed. She walked into the room, and saw her son, and a girl...in his tshirt...asleep on his lap.

"Bryon! I think you'd better get in here!" Her mother called without moving her eyes away from Jake and Candi. Uh-oh. Can you say, "Grounding"?

* * *

**And how might I ask was that? Ya'll, not to put pressure or anything, but I'd really like to have a little more reviews. People are reading, but not reviewing! Don't get me wrong, I'm more than happy you're reading, but...it'd still be nice if I could get some reviews. Alright, I'll make a deal with ya'll. I'll post a new chapter when I get three reviews. Okay? Nothing more clearer than that. Hope you like the rest of this story. Also, this is a Jiley, and a Jandi. Im not quite sure how it will end though, I just wanna know, how do you guys feel about the character, Candi? She's a star in my other fanfics, and I would like to keep her a star in all of them. I just wanted to know what you guys think of her, okay? Thankies! R&R plz. :)**


	6. Why me?

**Chapter 6**

_"Why Me?"_

**Disclaimer:** **Okay, we'll go through this again, cause, well, I dont wanna get arrested. Sooo...Disney owns Hannah Montana. Not me. I own this plot, this story, Candi, Holly, Mr. and Mrs. Ryan, Mr. and Mrs. Magnolia, Michelle Ryan, and...uh...thats it. Get it? Got it? Good. :)**

* * *

_**"Why Me?"****

* * *

**_

"I can't believe this. This is all your fault." Candi and Jake were sitting on the living room couch, while Mrs. Ryan was on the phone with Candi's mother. Candi was yelling at Jake.

"How is this my fault? All we did was go to sleep." Jake tried to defend himself. Candi laughed at the tone in his voice. They were only friends. And here, Jake's parents, thought they...well, you know. Jake smiled at her, and they both giggled a bit, as Mrs. Ryan walked into the room. Her red stilleto heels clicked on the hardwood floor.

"Well. Go on," She folded her arms. "Tell me."

Jake and Candi looked at each other, then they both rolled their eyes.

"Very well," Mrs. Ryan responded. "Candi, I believe your mother wants you home."

Candi stared at her, a scared look in her eye. "N-no. I can't go home." She said in a loud, scared voice.

"Im sorry," Mrs. Ryan began, "You must." She grabbed her by the arm, and walked her to the door. Candi was struggling all the way there. Jake followed them.

"Mom! Candi can't go home! She...she cant!" Jake yelled, as his mother pushed Candi out of the house, and threw her her things.

"You should have thought about that before last night." Mrs. Ryan slammed the door.

**_Candi's P.O.V._**

_Great. What am I supposed to do, now? I can't go home! I just CANT! The bruises are starting to go away! And If I go home, who knows what'll happen! But where can I go, now? Let's see...who's another person who knows my secret? Well, we can cross Jake out. Hmm...Lilly doesn't...Oliver doesn't believe me...Miley! She knows! I'll go to her house!_

So, clutching my bag, I walked down the street, in a short football tshirt, that made everybody stare. It also made about fifty cabs pull up. The drivers...guys. Of course. I was almost at Miley's. Just a few more steps. I finally arrived at her door. Her brother, Jackson answered. I was scared because, well, I've never met him before. And me: jeanless. Terrific. I've seen his picture in Miley's locker before. And If Im not mistaken...one in Lilly's as well. : I stood there for a minute, hoping he would say something first. However, he didn't. Leaving me to say something. As usual.

"Hi, Is Miley home?" I asked, a small smiled pressed on my face. He looked at me weird. He still didn't respond. I quickly thought of something to say. "You must be Jackson. Im Candi. Candi Magnolia. From school." I smiled widely. He was cute. He smiled back.

"Ohhh...so _your _Candi. Miley's up in her room." He said. He opened to door and let me in, I was thinking to myself...again.

_Thank god he didn't ask about my bruises. Now how do I get up to her room. Oh yeah! The stairs. Okay, try to do this. It wont hurt that much._

With that, I walked up the stairs painfully. I passed three doors, and arrived at hers. I knocked on the door slightly. I heard a guitar stop playing, then footsteps, then the door open. Miley frowned when she saw me.

"What are you doing here?"

_Not the best welcoming gift._

"Jake's mom kicked me out, I had no where else to go. I couldn't go home." I smiled at her. What was wrong with her? Miley Stewart, my best friend, never acted like this. "Are you okay? I, is something wrong?" I asked her. A frown pressed against my face.

"Let's just say I should've never came back."

And with that, she shut the door in my face. So, once again, I walked downstairs. Jackson was sitting on the couch wearing a darkblue baseball hat. He saw me.

"Hey, that was short." He told me, watching me open the door. I had slid on some ripped jeans while I was in the hallway, so I was wearing a football tshirt over some tight jeans with rips on the knees. And, of course, flipflops.

"We didn't have to talk about much." I said with a straight face.

Silence...

"I can, uh, drive you home if you don't want to walk." He said.

I looked at him. "Sure," I replied, stepping away from the door.

He got up, and with me, walked out.

**_Jackson's P.O.V._**

_Okay._ _I can't believe it, but, im doing a favor for one of Miley's friends. Is there something seriously wrong with me?! Don't answer that. Okay, she wont talk. How am I supposed to know where she lives. Alright, try again._

"So, tell me again where you live?" I asked her, without looking away from the road. She was holding her head in her palm, and her elbow was pressed against the window. She was just staring outside, as if something out there was amuzing. She didn't look at me, but this time, she answered in a soft, low, silent voice.

"I live with my aunt. Drop me off up here and I can walk the rest of the way. It's kind of hard to drive up there."

I knew she was hiding something. I just replied in a low, "Okay," as I turned the steering wheel left, then stopped the car.

She looked at me and smiled, showing me all her teeth. "Thanks!" And before I could say anything else, Boom. She was out of the car, and headed up the road. I pulled away, and headed home.

_**Candi's P.O.V.**_

Miley's brother was sweet, but I knew he would've taken me home, no matter what I told him. While I walked down the cold November streets, hands in the pockets of a navy blue hoodie-sweater that Jackson gave me, and wind hitting my knees through the holes in my ripped jeans, and blowing my hair all around, I looked around. Guys were honking at me. They were everywhere! Get this: One guy pulled up to me. He said, "Hey, baby. You lookin' fine. Ya wanna ride?" I gave him a disgusted look, then flicked him off. I never knew what a starved, skinny, anorexic-looking middle finger could look like...until I looked at my own. I ran as fast as I could. Unfortunately, fast wasn't fast enough. The _worst _person possible, besides my dad, or mom, or Brandi, found me. He was the last person I would've expected. Nope, not Jake. But close.

"Candi? Is that you"

_Oh, shit._

_

* * *

_**Duhn. Duhn. Duhn. New chapter4 reviews **


	7. Grudges

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_"Grudges"_

**Disclaimer:** **Alright, ready? Let's go through this ONCE AGAIN. I, Briana G. Balko, does NOT in anyway own Hannah Montana or any other Disney rights. I own this story, this plot, a few of the characters, and any songs sung by Holly Fontana. AMEN! Okay, let's get on with chapter SEVEN! yay!**

**Other Info:** **Sorry about the shortess. I just wanted to ask, why haven't I gotten any other reviews? I was checking my stats, and I have 1059 hits, and only 16 reviews! Im seriously going to shut down this story if people don't start reviewing. Well, anyway here's chapter 7.**

**

* * *

_"Grudges"_**

* * *

**_Candi's P.O.V._**

_Oh, shit._

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see him. Not right now. But, despite my instincts, I turned around.

"Oliver." I shifted my weight.

"What are you doing here? It's almost dark." He walked closer to me. My eyes chased his. I couldn't decide whether to look in his left eye, or his right. He was so much taller than me. His chin came up to the top of my head. Yep, im _that _short. Just like my mom...unfortunately.

"I was just walking around, what are _you _doing here?" I asked him, one eye closed.

"Trying to get in shape for football," He answered.

I looked puzzled.

"Jogging." He retorted.

Now I got it.

"Do you need me to walk you home?" He smiled. I smiled too, then looked around. I looked down, then tucked my hair behind my ear.

"No, thanks." I replied, still looking down.

"Well, at least let me walk with you." He offered politely.

I looked up at him, at first, my eyes were closed, then I opened them, and looked him in the eye. "Why would I let you do that?" I asked him softly. He rolled his eyes. He knew what I was thinking about. He knew.

"Are you _still_ mad about that?" He asked me. "Girl, you are the only chick I know who can carry a grudge _that _long." He joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't call me a chick." And with my pockets still in my hoodie-sweater, I walked passed him, and began to run away, behind him. He turned around, and followed me. He grabbed me by the arm, and caused me to swerve, and turn to face him. My long, straight brownish-blackish hair swifted against my shoulders.

"What do you want from me?!" He yelled. I felt like crying, but I only yelled, too. "I want you to let go of my shoulder! You're bruising the bruises!" I jerked my arm away. "Bruises?" He asked me.

"Just forget about it." I replied, calmly. Surprisingly.

"Candi, everything I did was an accident. I have screwed up so many times before, you wouldn't believe it. Trust me, you of all people should know, but, that's not the issue. What I want to know is...how do you feel about us? And...how do you feel about me?" He looked at me. I had went from cracked inside, to _broken_ inside. I felt like that Avril Lavigne song, "Nobody's Home". I walked closer to him. I knew what I had to do. I knew what I wanted to do, and I knew what I was _gonna_ do. So, I walked right up to him.

"You _really_ wanna know how I feel about us, and you?" I asked him, one eye flinched, and my stomach basically pressed against his ribs.

He nodded his head.

I nodded, and smiled. Then, as soon, as I stopped smiling, WHAM! I slapped him HARD, clear across his face. Getting every inch of his cheek red. He grabbed his cheek in pain, then I ran away from him. Like I said, I didn't want to talk to him, let alone see him. So I ran...without ever looking back.


	8. The Real Truth

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_"The Real Truth"_

**Disclaimer:** **I dont own hannah montana. blah blah blah. Okay, people have been wondering what Candi looks like, so I'll tell you. Go here: Okay, imagine that girl with straight black hair, and you've got Candi! Okay, and everyone pretty much knows what everyone else looks like. Alright, I got the idea for this chapter from Charmed. If anyone watches that show, you'll know that the same thing that happens in this chapter is what happened to Paige. Just wanted to let you know where I got the idea. Okay? So I don't own this idea. Alright, let's get on with it, shall we? ENJOY:)**

* * *

**_"The Real Truth"

* * *

_**

"Mom! Dad! Watch out!" The car swerved, and a truck whamed into the side. A young black haired girl with braces named Ellie was able to open the car door and escape. Only seconds before the car burst into flames. Young men in bright neon yellow vests that red "police" had to hold her back from jumping into the fiery scene to save her parents. Tears fell like a waterfall down her dampened face. "MOOOOOOM!!! DAAAAAAAAAD!!!" Ellie cried, while struggling to get away from the policemen's grip. She had to save her parents. She watched firemen and rescue teams rush to the scene, but it was too late. Ellie collapsed and fell to the ground, then buried her face into her hands. Only to accept the fact that her parents were...dead.

Candi wrenched her eyes, then opened them. She looked around. She was sleeping in an alleyway early Sunday morning, in the city part of Malibu. She heard footsteps approaching, and a shadow appeared. One that took the form of Jake.

"Jake? Is that you?" She asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, it's me," Jake helped her up, and she dusted off her jeans. Jake watched her and laughed. "You look a mess."

Candi smiled, and did a short giggle. Without looking up she said, "Just imagine how I feel."

While Candi and Jake were walking back to his house, even though his parents said not to see her again, she hardly said anything. She watched the ground, and linked her hands together, and held them a slight bit away from her chest. Jake knew she was upset about being abused, but she's not the least bit as talk-a-tive as she usually is. Even when she'd just been beaten. He had to get it out of her one way or another.

"So...I see your bruises are going away" Try number one.

Candi smiled and made a slight "mm" noise.

"Have you decided about court or...anything? Try number two.

Candi shook her head no. Jake caved in. "Okay, Candi, whats up? Why are you acting like this?"

They both stopped in their tracks as Candi stared at something. Jake caught what she was staring at. A car coming toward another car. There was a screech of breaks, and a blue camero whamed the side of a hotpink mustang convertible driven by a blonde teenage girl. The blue car exploded, and the hotpink car flipped upside down, and landed on it's roof, then crunched itself flat.

Jake stared a Candi. "C, Candi? What's wrong?"

Candi couldn't say anything. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Come on, Jake! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand, and pulled him, as they ran away in the other direction.

Jake sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of Candi. She was laying on his couch, resting her head in her palm. She wore a pink casmere sweater, ripped jeans, and a charm bracelet. She had just finished brushing her hair. It was curled around her shoulders.

"Alright, do you wanna tell me what happened?" Jake asked.

"Jake, I haven't been telling you the whole truth." Candi replied, sitting up, and looking at Jake directly.

"Tell me. You'll feel better if you get it out." He comforted her.

"Okay. But promise not to say anything! Not even to Miley." Candi warned him. He laughed.

"Okay, I wont."

Candi took a deep breath. Then began the long, painful story. Wait, scratch that. The long, painful truth. "I...Im adopted, Jake."

Jake's eyes got big. "S...so, Mr. and Mrs. Magnolia adopted you?"

Candi nodded.

"Then, what happened to your real parents?"

Candi shut her eyes. She saw everything. Like it was in fast forward. Everything. She opened them back up. "They died. More like killed, actually."

"What happened?" Jake asked, unsure if he should've asked that. But Candi had to get it out. This was her chance."

"One night, about three years ago, when I was twelve, we were coming back from a football game. They picked me up. And I still remember. It was five thirty in the evening. Mom was wearing what she always did. A gray tshirt, and loose jeans. Dad was wearing a tie over a navy-blue checkered shirt tucked into a brown belt and black slacks. I always told them it was uncool." She began, laughing when she said 'uncool'. "They were mad at me. See, when they came to pick me up, the game had been over for thrity minutes. Me and some of my friends were...smoking and drinking."

Jake's eyes went big.

"And they caught me. They drove me home. Mom was yelling at me. Saying things like...'Do you have any idea how old you are?!' and 'I can't believe you'd do this! We thought we raised a good daughter!'. I was somewhat of a bad kid. I never got the chance to prove to them that I was a good kid. I just never tried. So, dad was driving. Not paying attention. There was a...a...a truck. Dad missed the redlight, and I told them to watch out. He turned the steering wheel and...and..." Candi covered her mouth. She was crying. Her eyes were narrow, thinking of what happened. She removed her hand, and did a big crying-gasp. She had to continue the story. She saw Jake's eyes were wattery. He looked at her with pitty. "and...the car swerved, and the truck whamed the side. It was a good thing I had my hand on the car door handle. I opened it, and fell out, rolled away from the car, just moments before it hit. The car then burst into the flames. It exploded! I wanted to jump in there and save my parents, Jake! I had to! I tried to push the policemen off of me. They were holding me back! They acted like...It kills me! I relive it over and over and over in my head. They let me sit there and WATCH my parents die, Jake! I couldn't stop crying. They smelt beer on my breath, so I spent my first night as an orphan in juvenile hall. After that, it's such a blur. But I remember the accident perfectly. Like it's real again. They took me to the orphanage, and three weeks later, I got adopted. Mr. and Mrs. Magnolia. Then we moved here to Malibu. They had a thing for names ending in 'andi', considering my mom's name is Mandi, and my dad's name is Andy. They loved me, at first. I was their little princess. They loved me like I was their very own daughter. It was until Mom got pregnant with another daughter. As it turns out, they actually did love their very own daughter. They didn't want me anymore. And the people wouldn't let them return me. It's like I had a warranty. So...I wasn't their princess anymore. Never, NOT EVER! Did I stop wondering what would've happened if I had just walked home after the game was over like I was supposed to." Candi was crying real hard now.

Jake hugged her. "You can't blame yourself, Candi. It's not your fault."

Candi nodded, while crying all over his shirt. She stopped, and laughed. Then sat back in the couch. "And, I keep having this dream about it. Every night. And it won't stop."

"So...you haven't always been Candi Magnolia?" Jake was, again, unsure if he should've asked that.

Candi shook her head no.

"What...what was your real name?" He asked. Completely sure this time.

Candi smiled. "Ellie. Ellie Autumn-Marie Cohen"

They laughed.

The doorbell rang.

Jake got up to answer it. He pulled the door open. There stood a man and a woman, the woman had a four year old on her hip. "We're here for our daughter." The man said in a firm voice. "Who are you?" Jake asked, like a protective big brother over his friend. "We're Candi's parents. Im Mandi Magnolia. This is my husband, Andy, and my daughter, Brandi. Can we have our other daughter back, please? We need to have a...talk...with her when we get home." The woman said. Jake didn't know what to say. What he said could be a matter of life and death.

* * *

**Duhn. Duhn. Duhn. Alright, will Jake tell Mr. and Mrs. Magnolia that Candi is there? Or will he lie and say she's not. And what will happen at school tomorrow if he does? Keep checking back, and chapter nine will answer ALL these questions:)

* * *

**


	9. Exploring and Teenage Love

**CHAPTER NINE**

_"Exploring and Teenage Love"_

**Disclaimer- Alright, I don't own Hannah Montana. Never have, never will. But I can dream, can't I? There's also some Jiley in this chapter. Correction...this chapters mostly about Jake and Miley. Also some Candi and stuff. We'll get into some Loliver (possibly) in Chapter Ten. But this chapter's Jiley. Couldn't think of a better title. But whatever. Okay, let's move on. ENJOY :)

* * *

_"Exploring and Teenage Love"_

* * *

**Jake was terrified to go to school the next day. He had told the Magnolias that Candi was there. He thought it was the _right_thing to do. EHHH wrong. Anyway, he walked to school unknowing what would have happened. When he got there, he tried looking for Candi. No Candi. Anywhere. On his search, he ran into Miley and Lilly who were next to their lockers, talking. He walked up to them. Acting like everything was fine.

"Hey, guys," He said, a light wave. Lilly tried to smile, but couldn't.

"Hey, Jake." She said. She had been crying. He could tell by the faded mascara streak running from her eye to the end of her nose. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but didn't. Miley was half-smiling. Jake knew right then that something was wrong.

"Is everything okay?" He asked the girls. Lilly nodded, Miley looked at Lilly and her eyes got big. "Lilly? Can I talk to you for a sec.?" She asked, through her teeth. "Excuse us," Lilly said, walking away with Miley.

"Why did you tell him that?!" Miley yelled, in a low whisper.

"I didn't want him to get all sad. It's one thing when a regular person gets sad, but when a celebrity gets sad, it's just...sad." Lilly replied, also in a whisper.

"We have to tell him," Miley said, turning away. She began to walk, but Lilly grabbed her by the arm. "Are you freaking nuts? You can't tell him! Candi's his best friend. If we tell him...he'll just hate us. And most importantly...he'll hate **you**. Is that what you want?" Lilly had a good point. Miley didn't know how to respond. Wait, yeah, she did. "I'll be right back," Miley said, walking away from Lilly. "Mi-!" Lilly tried, but just gave up.

Miley walked up to Jake, and was about to tell him something...but the bell rang for homeroom. In the classroom, everyone took their seats. Jake infront of Lilly, Miley behind Lilly, Oliver in front of Jake. Oddly, there was an empty desk behind Miley. Mrs. Disney was calling roll.

"Miley Stewart..."

"Here."

"Lilian Truscott..."

"Here."

"Oliver Oken..."

"Here."

"Jake Ryan..."

"Here."

"Candi Magnolia..."

Silence...

"Candi Magnolia?"

More Silence...

"Okay, I guess she's absent."

Just then, the principal into the room, holding a note. Mrs. Disney took it, and read it silently to herself. The note read:

_Please excuse Candi from all classes. The poor thing fell down the stairs last night. She's pretty banged up, and can't get out of the bed._

_Love always,  
Mrs. Mandi Magnolia._

"Well, that's awful." Mrs. Disney said, not taking her eyes from the note.

A few people in the room answered, "What?"

"Oh, dear me. I didn't realize I quoted that so loud. Pardon me, class." Mrs. Disney walked back to her desk, sat down and read the note aloud. "Well, I guess we're all mature fifteen year olds, here. I'll tell you what it says. Our poor Candi fell down the stairs last night, and got pretty banged up. Aparently," Mrs. Disney fixed her glasses, then tilted her head up and eyes read the note. "She can't get out of bed. She's too hurt. Bruises are everywhere on her body, so she wont be in class today. We should all say a prayer for her."

Jake saw somebody outside. It was Candi's dad. His head filled with rage, he knew what h had to do. He raised his hand. "Mrs. Disney? Can I be excused?"

"Why, of course, Jake!" Mrs. Disney replied.

Jake grabbed his coat, and stormed outside, followed Mr. Magnolia, and began to beat him up. Throwing punches here, and there. Mr. Magnolia cried out in pain several times. Miley saw through the window, and without asking, the ran out the door, and stopped where they were.

"Jake! Stop! What are you doing?!"

He ignored her. He kept beating him up. Teachers and students began to crowd around. They tried to pull him off, but he didn't care, he just kept clinging on. "Jake! Stop it!" Miley kept yelling, helplessly crying.

Mr. Magnolia was on the floor now. His face red from blood, bleeding lip...everything. By now, there was a huge crowd of teachers and students gathered around them. The principal finally pulled Jake off of him. The other teachers cleared the students away, except Miley, Oliver, Lilly, and Jake. Jake, who was breathing heavily, was red in the face from anger, frustration, but...mostly anger. And fury. Don't forget fury. Of course, being the kids they are, they didn't think much about the fight. As Oliver and Lilly left, Miley just kept staring at Jake, who was standing in the middle of the hallway. She walked up to him, "Okay, tell me. What's the deal with you lately?" She yelled.

He turned around. Miley couldn't believe how red his face was. "You know, something? Not everybody has a perfect life like you." He said. "What Candi and I were telling you is the truth."

Miley gathered up the courage, and came up to him. "Why would you think I have a perfect life?! And why would someone hurt their own daughter? Their flesh and blood."

Jake sighed. "Okay, look. There are several things involved in this, that you wouldn't understand. And even if you did, you still wouldn't."

Miley narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms, and shot her head back, then up again. "What the hell?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Jake whispered to himself.

"I think I do," Miley began, trying to connect the dots in her mind. It was about three minutes before she solved the puzzle. "The Magnolia's adopted Candi, didn't they?"

Jake smiled. "How'd you figure it out?" Miley blinked twice, then joined smiles. "It's obvious," She responded. "So, you're not saying what I think you're saying are you?" She asked.

"If that means im saying we need to go find Candi, then yeah, that's what Im saying." He answered. Miley rolled her eyes. "We're gonna get in trouble for ditching,"

"Oh, come on. We're sophmores. We have to live a little," Jake answered.

Miley crossed her arms. "I think that's what you say when you're _seniors_, Jake."

"Like there's a difference. Anyway, let's go." And before Miley could respond, he had already latched onto her hand, and pulled her out the school doors.  
...  
Miley poked her head out of the bush they were hiding in. She looked through her binoculars. "Where are their cars?" She asked. Jake poked his head out, too. "Must you use those? We're just right here," He said. "But, it's not fun without binoculars," She complained.

"Miley, put the binoculars down, and let's go inside before they get back." Miley did as she was told, then he slowly got out of the bush, looked left then right, reached his hand back, and helped Miley out of the bush. She dusted off her knees. She was wearing a miniskirt. "This totally sucks," She began, "Next time, remind me to wear jeans." She complained. "Shhh!" Jake whispered, and the approached the house. The door was, strangely, open. They walked inside. There were toys scattered out on the floor, obviously for Brandi, and the kitchen door was locked. "Strange, very strange." Jake said in a James-Bond-Voice. "I love it when you do that!" Miley laughed. Still holding hands, they walked upstairs, careful not to put anything out of place. They looked inside the bathroom. There was blood on the counter, surrounding a razor. "Look's like somebody cut themself." Miley said, cluelessly. "Wonder who that could be?" Jake said sarcastically. "Who?" Miley asked, still cluelessly. "Just come on," He pulled her hand away from the bathroom, and they walked down the hallway, passing each room.

They finally got to Mr. and Mrs. Magnolia's room. "Nice tv," Miley said. "Go look inside," Jake replied. "Are you crazy? Im not going in there alone!" Miley yelled in a whisper. "Fine, I'll come with you," He said, and they walked inside the room.

The let go of hands, and Miley walked in one direction, rubbing her fingers on every book spine on the book-shelf. "Hey, Miley..." Jake said, Miley spun around. Jake was holding up a lingerie. "Ew! _Jake!_" She laughed. He put it back in the drawer. Then grabbed her hand again. "Okay, now you know what we need to do?" He asked. Miley smiled while her mouth is wide open, and put a hand on her chest. "Jake, Im _only_ fifteen!" She said, smiling. "Uhh, I meant...umm...to check Candi's room." He laughed.

"Oh! Yeah, I knew that." Miley smiled, while blushing. "Okay, let's go!" She hurried out of the room. Jake chuckled at her stupidity, then followed her out. "Okay, where's her room?" He asked.

Miley looked at a sign hanging on a door nearby that said, "Candi's Room!" In bright pink letters, and a gorgeous handwriting, I might add. They opened the door, 80s music videos were playing on MTV, her bed was perfectly made, and a small stuffed giraffe sat neatly on the pink and white sheets. Her window was open, and the wind was blowing the white curtains up and down, while the bright sun shone through the room. "Wow," Miley whispered. "Her room is gorgeous." She said outloud. "Yeah," Jake agreed. There were pictures of a man and a woman and a small girl with black hair and braces hanging on each wall. "This must be Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, her real parents." Jake said. "Yeah," Miley smiled. Alot of vintage, antique porclein (sp?) dolls were ontop of the dresser. Miley sat on the bed. "This room looks better than mine!" Miley was amazed at how neat and clean and gorgeous Candi's room was. Jake sat beside her. "Yeah, but...no Candi. Where could she be?" He asked, confused. Miley watched more frustration rise up his spine, just like it had done two nights before.

Miley thought this was a bad time to say it, but she had to anyway, "Jake? Can I ask you something?" He looked at her. "Sure," He responded, smiling.

"What do you...I mean, well, Have you ever, thought about me? I mean, after we...broke up and everything?" She asked him. He dropped his smile, and looked down. "Yeah, I...have." He answered. "Oh," Miley smiled. Yay! She thought. Without asking her or anything, he brought his lips to hers. A slight whimper rose up in Miley's throat when she felt his hand go up the back of her tanktop. They were interupted by a thumping nose in Candi's closet. They both stopped, and stood up. Jake opened the door, and both were in shock. "Oh, my god!" Miley slapped her hands over her mouth and nose. They couldn't believe what they saw.

* * *

**A/N-Theraly(sp) predictable, I know. Anyway, keep checking back for Chapter 10.

* * *

**


	10. Faded Memories rated m

**CHAPTER TEN**

_"Faded Memories"_

_**RATED M**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Nor will I ever. Anyway, _This chapter is rated M!_ Make sure you know this before you read ahead! Okay, anyway...ENJOY:)

* * *

_"Faded Memories"

* * *

_Oliver didn't know where Miley or Jake was. He didn't know where Lilly was, either. Half the time, he doesn't even know where _he_ is. These past few days, all he's been thinking about was Candi. Her smile, her laughter, her touch, her tender skin, her kiss, everything about her made him shiver. She was the first girl he actually ever loved. Only one thing was stopping them from having a perfect relationship...that one winter in New York. He remembers it so perfectly...like it was yesterday.**

**Flashback:**

"Oliver?" He spun around at the sound of her voice. The window to Oliver's bedroom was open. The cold New York air was blowing her black hair everywhere. "My mom told me you wanted to see me," She smiled. He loved it when she smiled. He laughed. "Yeah, I...I did." He sat down on the bed, she walked up, and sat down next to him. "So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" She asked, and he didn't answer. Instead, he looked at her, smiled, moved his hands up to her cheeks, she blinked, then smiled lightly, closed her eyes, as their lips met. For the very first time. Their kiss became more and more passionate, deeply intimate kisses. For once, a girl actually let him touch her. Her fingers ran through his hair, both were ecstatic, not knowing what will happen. Thoughts rushed through his mind, and he could feel the winter air beginning to thicken with each...delicate...touch.

**End Flashback.**

He's told Lilly before that she was the one he lost his virginity to, but it was actually Candi. That one time they had first met. That cold winter day in New York. Lilly would never accept it. He remembered everything so perfectly. Like it was a dream. But it wasn't. It was reality. Everything was in slow motion as he saw two fourteen year old kids in his mind.

**Flashback:**

He looked at her lying beneath him. Her black hair damp from sweat, breathing heavily, escaping breaths as best as she could. Both of their bodies were trembling. Sweat beads rolled down his forehead, as she clutched on tighter to the sheets. As he entered her again, a light moan escaped from her throat. Oliver, of all people, a boy she'd just met, was the one. **the **one. The one every girl thinks about. She bent her head back, and breathed even harder. Her hair still stuck to her neck. Oliver kissed her chest, then layed his head ontop of it. Both of their bodies were shaking. Still breathing heavily, she played with his hair, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes, and held her mouth open. She couldn't believe that it was over. Just that much, and it was done. She closed her mouth, as he rose himself directly above her, staring her in the eye, she wrapped her two fingers around the bottom of his necklace, and pulled him down to her, as their lips met again. This time, their kiss meant the world. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he could feel her body shake when he whispered, _"_Candi, I need you..._"_ in her ear. She looked them in his eye, and nodded her head while smiling, as if to say, _"_Ditto._"_

**End Flashback.**

"I am such an idiot!" Oliver banged his head on the side of Candi's house. All of a sudden he heard a scream coming from inside Candi's room. It sounded like Miley! "Miley?!" He yelled, looking up at her window. "Miley, Im coming!" He darted toward the door.

**Flashback:**

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye," Candi surprised him at the airport. "Im coming too. My family's moving to Malibu! We can be together! Isn't that great?!" She jumped into a hug. He held her with one arm, and had an upset look on his face. She released, and noticed his look. "Are, are you okay?" She asked him, a tear welling up in her eye. "What's wrong? Did, did I do something wrong?" She continued, practically freaking out. "No, no, Candi. You did nothing wrong. Believe me. Everything's fine. But," he looked down. "I don't know how to tell you this, but...I have a girlfriend back home." He looked back up. "What?" Candi asked, squinting her eyes, and backing away from him. "You, you have a girlfriend?!" She yelled, almost all the airport could hear her. "Her, her name is Lilly. You'd like her. When you come to Malibu, I think you can be really good friends with her! And my other friend, Miley." He smiled, trying to calm her down. But no. She didn't want to. She walked right up to him, and SLAPPED him. That was the first time. Of course you know about the second time. After she slapped him, she covered her face, cried while running onto the plane. They never talked again. Until school, of course. And that's why Candi was so mad at him.

**End Flashback.**

* * *

**I had to get that in there, for you all to know why Candi was so pissed at him in chapter 7. So, there you have it! Keep checking back for more! Also, no flames please. I warned you it was rated M.

* * *

**


	11. Friends Again

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_"Friends Again"_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Candi and this plot. Shall we continue? ENJOY :)  
oh, and a very happy new year to you all!

* * *

_"Friends Again"

* * *

_Oliver rushed upstairs. By this time, he knew he heard Miley screaming. He just couldn't figure out where. He heard another high pitched scream. Miley again. He clutched the banister, and flug himself onto the stairwell, then ran up them. He looked left, then right. Candi's bedroom door was cracked open. He flung it open, then stared at Jake and Miley who were looking at something in the closet. Although the big dresser was preventing Oliver from seeing inside the closet.**

"Guys, what's wrong?" He asked, walking toward his two friends. Jake had Miley in his arms, comforting her at the sight. She was, of course, crying. Jake used his hand to usher toward the closet without speaking. Oliver questioned him with a look on his face, then walked up, calmly, to the closet, then stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, my gosh."

Candi was lying in the corner of the closet, alive, but very badly hurt. She was crying, though you could hardly tell. You couldn't hear hardly, but she was moaning in pain, clutching her legs, while she sat scrunched up. Her legs were bruised, and hurt as well. Her arms were oddly fine, however, they did have some bruises near the shoulder line. Oliver got down close to her. "Candi?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. "Candi, I know you're mad, but Im gonna help you, alright?" He assured her. "No," Candi said softly. She tried to get up herself, but failed, then looked at him blankly. "Alright, h...help me." She said. He picked her up by the waist, and helped her out of the closet. She was wearing a denim mini-skirt, and black leggins that went a little past the knee, sketchers tennis shoes, and a black tanktop with a white skull on it, and faded roses. Jake let go of Miley, and walked up to Candi. "Hey, you okay?" He asked her, rubbing her back. "Jake, Im fine." She said, trying to smile. Laughing inside about how secure he is.

* * *

"Here, put this on your eye," Miley rinsed a wash cloth with ice cold water, then handed it to Candi, who was sitting on the closed toilet. Candi grabbed the cloth and held it on her left eye. Silence for a few seconds. "Miley?" Candi asked. Miley looked up. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "Yeah?" She asked. "Are you still mad at me?" Candi asked sweetly. Miley looked down, then back up. "No, It's just..." She stood up and started walking around. (Candi had a very big upstairs bathroom) "When we were thirteen Jake and I started dating, then he left for Romania, then when he came back we dated more. Then when we were fourteen he told me he loved me. I could tell he really meant it. Then a few months later, you came from New York and started hanging out with Jake, and I'll admit, I got jealous. So...I broke up with him. But, now I realize that...breaking up with Jake was the dumbest thing I've ever done, and no matter how much I still want him...I just have to forget it and move on. Let you have him." Miley finished. At this point, Candi dropped the wash cloth and stared at Miley. "Miley...I don't like Jake like that. He's my best friend! I'd never do anything like that to you. Because, I know you really care about him. And that's enough for me!" She smiled. Miley smiled also. They were finally best friends again. 

Oliver and Jake waited patiently outside the bathroom door. "What do you think they're talking about?" Oliver asked. He was pressed against the door trying to listen to what they were saying. "Would you calm down?! There is **nothing **Candi could say that Miley could tell Lilly. Oh, wait, there is!" Jake laughed. Oliver removed his head and looked at Jake strangely. "Shut up," He said coldly. "Seriously, buddy. Calm down. I doubt Candi would tell her that."

"She told you," Oliver said.

"Good point, but...Im Candi's best friend. There is nothing she hasn't told me." Jake bragged.

Oliver crossed his arms. "What size bra does she wear?"

Jake thought for a moment, then sighed. "Alright, you win."

After that, Miley and Candi pounced out of the bathroom like they were afraid of something. "Guys, I heard a car pull up! It has to be my mom and Brandi! You guys gotta get out of here!" Candi yelled.

"No way, Candi! Im not leaving you here with those phsychos!" Jake yelled. "Jake, please! You have to leave! I don't want you to get hurt! She wont stop at anything!" Candi called.

"Well, Candi...thanks for introducing me to your friends,"

Candi shut her eyes, and mouthed the word "shit".

* * *

**Okay, well...there's chapter 11. I hoped you like it, and i'll post chapter twelve tomorrow afternoon. Anyway, night loves!

* * *

**


	12. Everything's Going Right

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_"Everything's Going Right"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM. Alright, it's finally here! The finale of "Nothing's Going Right". Yep, you heard me! This is the FINAL chapter of this story. I might just right a sequel soon...you never know. You'll have to review asking for a sequel. I just wanna take this time to thank you for reading and reviewing, and thanks for actually liking this story and keeping it alive ENJOY :)

* * *

_"Everything's Going Right"

* * *

_**

"Mom, hi. These are just some friends from school. They came to check on me." Candi defended.

"Candi, honey...you know you're not supposed to have friends over when mommie and daddy aren't home," Her mother ordered.

Candi gritted her teeth. "Sorry, mommie." She said through them.

"Did you tell them how you got hurt?" Her mother asked, walking toward her daughter.

"Yes, ma'am. I told them I slipped on the rug at fell down the stairs..."

"That's my girl. Now come give mommie a hug before I go to the hospital. Some teenage punk beat up your father," Candi's mother stated.

"Oh, gee...how awful." Candi replied sarcastically, but tried not to show it.

She hugged her mother, and her mom pulled her hair real tight. Candi let out a whimper at the pain. When they finally let go, Candi hurried them out of the house. She shut the door, she locked it, then put her back against it, and spread her arms out on each side. "That was close," She mumbled. "Now, guys...seriously! Git!"

* * *

**Three Weeks Later

* * *

"Hi, and welcome to the Teen Scene Awards. Im your host, Hannah Montana!" Miley...or should I say...Hannah...stood on stage at the Teen Scene Awards. She greeted the audience, and then let her co-host take control.**

"And im Jake Ryan...the better looking host," Jake commented.

"Whatever you say," Miley laughed. "To start things off, here is my close and personal friend, the singer who is currently wiping _me_ off the charts, Although I hate to say that, but anyway...Ms. Holly Fontana!"

Everyone clapped as Candi...or should I say (again)...Holly...walked onstage wearing a blue sequin dress that came down a little above her knee, purple fishnet stockings, and brown fashion cowboy boots with horse imprints on them. Her pretty strawberry orange wig tied fancily up in a french bun with strands hanging down, and silver hoop earings dangled from her ears. "Hey, ya'll!" She called while still waving at the applauding crowd. Jake and Miley took a step behind the curtain. Everyone soon stopped applauding. "Recently, I've realized that...even though you have an incredibly sucky life..." She looked off the crowd and behind the curtain where Miley and Jake stood. Miley was waving at her, smiling widely, and Jake was holding his thumbs up to her, as if to say, "You're doing great! Good Luck!" She looked back at the crowd. "...you always have friends that will make it all worth it. So don't try and do stupid things, it's not worth it. Even if you don't realize it...you're life is perfect. Maybe not the true definition of perfect, but perfect in it's own way. So that's why I decided to write a perfect song. Not to beat out Hannah Montana, but to create my own meaning. And actually live for a change. Just live. Hit it, boys."

**A/N: Just wanted you to know, I do not own these lyrics! They were written by Jessica Andrews. (a country singer) I just thought it fit the part.**

Music begins.

_"If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
'Cause I know exactly who I am."_

Backstage:

"She's doing great, isn't she!" Miley said excitedly. "Yeah, she's doing awesome!" Jake agreed.

Onstage:

_"I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am"_

Backstage:

"You know, Miley...a few weeks ago when we kissed...did that mean we got back together?" Jake asked Miley, who was clapping along with the rythym. "I don't know, Jake...did it?" She asked, looking at him. "I hope so," He answered. "Good. Then that means it did..." Miley smiled. He hugged her waist tightly, and kissed her again. Just a small peck though. I still think those are sweet. :)

Onstage:

_"So when I make big mistake  
When I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowin'  
I will be just fine  
'Cause nothin' changes who I am_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am_

_I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser, I'm a winner  
I'm am steady and unstable  
I am young but I'm able _

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am."

Holly smiled, showing all her teeth. She was getting a standing ovationg from darn near everyone in the audience. She waved at them, happy that she had, once again, felt what it really felt like to be happy.

Candi's P.O.V.

_I can't believe it. They actually liked my song. I thought they were gonna throw pretzels at me! Oh my gosh! Does Jake have his arm around Miley's waist?! Oh my gosh! They must be back together! Yes! Finally!_

I thought. That was amazing. I had never felt so loved. Well, from age twelve up...It was time to walk offstage. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay onstage. But...law prohibits me. They only gave me four minutes. That sucked major balls. But it's okay, I...perfeclty, clicked my way offstage.

"Hey, Holls! Nice song!" I heard Mil- I mean Hannah yell.

"Thanks!" I called back.

"Yeah, Holly! You rocked!" Jake called back.

"I have to agree!" I yelled. I was proud of myself. I was just itching to get out of my Holly clothes and into my Candi clothes. My clothes manager, Shani, grabbed me, and pulled me into my dressing room. I changed into tight capris with folds on the ends, flowery flipflops, and a longtailed sparkly white shirt. I, of course, had to wear my wig, but I didn't wear the previous one, I wore my regular one. A strawberry orange wig, that went a little past my shoulders, and was stylishly curled. I put on my gold charm bracelet, and silver neclace and walked out. People passed me every which way.

"Hey, Holly! Great song! It really spoke to me!" One girl said. It sounded alot like Ashlee Simpson.

"Hey, Holls! I loved your song! Leave me a shout out on the album?" I heard my close friend, Lola Luftnagle, (hint hint) call.

"You know it," I yelled. I love her. She's totally cool. And yes, in case you were wondering, I do know it's Lilly.

I walked out into the crowd. Everyone was asking me for my autograph. I told them later...and to watch the stage, please. Ahh, I love my fans! I scanned the crowd, until I finally found who I was looking for. He was in the drink line, wearing his "Very Impatient Face".

"Oliver!" I called, before anyone could turn to look at the celebrity right before their eyes, I had jumped into Oliver's arms for a hug. I jumped him so hard, I almost knocked him down. But...he's a tough little camper. And I had to watch my back, because...you never know who could be watching. Paparazzi? That was the least of my worries. I meant Lilly.

"Cand...I mean, Holly! What are you doing?!" He asked me, partially laughing.

"I had to tell you something," I released my hug. "Im so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!" I told him.

"It's alright, Candi...I don't blame you for being mad...for three years."

"Gosh, you're such a loser. But, I have to get back onstage! Call me later, okay?" I told him, while running away. Yes! I finally had made up with Oliver. I was so happy. Our fight was over! At last! Finally.

Regular P.O.V.

Onstage:

"And the Teenie for best female singer goes to..." Hannah opened the card.

"Holly Fontana!" Jake and Hannah yelled together.

"Haha, too bad, Miles." Jake whispered in her ear, covering the microphone, so no one would hear. Hannah hit him in the stomach, as Holly took the teenie in her hands. She was starting to tear up.

"Oh, my gosh, you guys! I've won alot of awards, but this is the very first time I've won best female singer! And believe me! This is one of the greatest days of my life! I have never felt so incredibly happy! Oh, my gosh! It's too good for words! Im like, crying right now! I just can't believe this is actually real, my best friends are here, and everything! I want to think all my managers, my friends, my family..." At this point, Holly held the teenie high above her head. "...God, Jesus, everyone who stood behind me on my way up! Anyone who called in and requested my songs on the radio! All my fans for caring about me, and listening to my music, thank you all! I definately have a spot for this, thank you all so very much! I love you, all!" Holly blew kisses then hugged her friends, and walked offstage. She looked back out onto the audience and everyone remained to cheer for her like she was the most important person there. Holly smiled one final time, then walked off the stage.

* * *

**The Fourth Of July (8 months later)

* * *

**

Miley, Jake, Oliver, Lilly, and Candi were sitting on a blanket. It was the fourth of July. Candi had gone through three months of court, starting in December, to file, I guess you could say "divorce" from her parents. She spent two months as an orphan...before she was finally adopted. By...you'll never believe this...Jake's parents. That's right. As of June 13th, Candi Ashlyn Magnolia, became Candi Ashlyn Ryan. However, she still kept Holly Fontana as her stage name. Fireworks were just about to begin. "Come on, Jake! Hurry up with my fries!" Miley yelled, as she dusted off her bare knees. "Im comin'! Chill out!" He called back.

Candi took a sip of her coke. Oliver and Candi sat down with Lilly one day about a month ago, and explained everything. Everything about New York, everything. And when I say "everything", I mean..._everything._ Lilly was cool with it, though. Surprisingly. And she was still with Oliver and everything. Everybody was cool with each other again. Oliver had his arm around Lilly, and Lilly rested her head on his shoulder. Jake sat down with Miley's fries. "Here, happy now?" He asked coldly. "Yes, sir." Miley joked. "And none for me?!" Candi asked with her arms held out for fries. "Im your brother, now. And the brother handbook specifically states, that I can't do anything for you." Jake laughed.

"It's true, Candi. My brother doesn't do anything for me." Miley laughed.

"Ya'll are mean!" Candi laughed and folded her arms, just as the fireworks started.

As soon as they were over, everyone stood up to walk home.

* * *

Later that night, Candi's laying on her new bed, wearing a green facial mask, and a pink nightgown. She has her hair in a ponytail, and she's twirling a pillow in between her bare feet. She's writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything's going perfect. I really do have a perfect life now! Loving parents, awesome friends, and even my best friend became my brother. It's like nothing changed! Miley's still Hannah Montana, Lilly's still silly, Oliver's still funny, and Jake...Jake is, well..._

Candi bit on her pencil and looked up.

FLASHBACK:

Jake is banging on the bathroom door. "Candi! Candi, hurry up! I need to take a shower!" Jake banged on the door harder. He heard the water turn off. "I'll be out in a minute!" Candi called from inside the bathroom. "No, I don't have a minute! We start shooting in two hours!" He complained. Holly Fontana became a regular cast member on Zombie High. She opened the door, and walked out. Her black hair was soaked from water, and she was wrapped in a short blue towel. Jake backed away and held his hands in front of her. "Whoa, Candi! A little too much vision, here. Go to your room and get dressed, PLEASE!" He yelled. "Not like I really wanna see this. Now, git!" Candi rushed herself into her room and shut the door. "Thank you!" Jake sighed of relief, and walked into the bathroom, then slipped on the water on the floor. "Whoa!...Ow..."

END FLASHBACK.

_Jake is...well, Jake! Anyway, Bedtime! My curfew is at ten. Mom just called lights out. I love my new mom. Anyway, night, diary! _

_Candz._

Candi hid her diary underneath her matress. Hey, she has a brother now, what else is she supposed to do? She was finally a free child again. Independant, strong, loved, and most importantly...best female singer.

"Mom! Candi used all the hot water!" She heard Jake scream from across the hall in the bathroom. "Goodnight, bro!" She called back.

She smiled and turned off her lamp.

"Everything's Going Right," She whispered underneath her breath, then slowly drifted off the sleep.

**THE END**


End file.
